My Home
by Dark Skittles
Summary: Ayame is an innkeeper, in a small seaside town. Koga a wealthy buisness man from Dublin. When he takes a much needed vacation, will these two find that life doesn't have to be so lonely?
1. Chapter One

A/N: Thank you to my randomn beta-reader Liz Aka When the Moron Comes

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" I'm only using their characters. And if any of you have ever read any works by "Nora Roberts" it's obvious I got my inspiration from her.   
  
"I don't know Ayame, you here all alone with a strange man. It just doesn't seem right" Kagome said her voice slightly muffled by the cupcake mix she was eating.  
  
Ayame frowned and took the bowl away from her before she made a mess on her clean kitchen floor. "Kagome I run an Inn, besides I have more guests coming in a week after him. So stop being paranoid and go bother someone else" She said gently nudging her friend out the door. "I still got a billion things to do and you're just getting in the way."  
  
With a huff and a small pout Kagome allowed herself to be pushed out the screen door. Once on the other side she turned and placed her hands on her hips. "Ok Ayame but if he tries anything, just scream really loud and I'll get Buyo to attack him." Buyo was her fat cat she had had, since she could remember.   
  
With a chuckle Ayame nodded and waved her friend off as she carefully made her way through the garden, no one was stupid enough to even think of stepping on one of Ayame's flowers, and jumped the wall separating their land.   
  
Ayame sighed and turned back to her cooking, her guest wasn't due til tomorrow but the laundry was hung the beds changed, and the floor swept. She could go out and pitter around in her flowers but she had a strange craving for chocolate.   
  
When the egg timer buzzed she opened the oven and pulled the pan out smiling at her chocolate cupcakes. Setting them by the window to cool off she let herself day dream for a bit about how it would be if she were married and had kids.  
  
She always thought she'd be married by now, at age twenty seven the maternity bells were ringing constantly. It wasn't her fault that she just couldn't find a man that interested her in this small seaside Irish town.   
  
With a sigh and a small smile she turned away from the window and made her way up to the third floor, might as well go over the room again and make sure nothing is out of place.   
  
Koga sighed as he pulled into the driveway of the house; well it wasn't really a driveway just a break in the never ending hedges that lined the road. Parking his car near the house but made sure to avoid the flowers at all costs, if this woman was anything like his mother he didn't want to even bend a petal the wrong way.  
  
He was a day early but he always was a spontaneous type, would never guess he was the president of a large company in Dublin city. He just didn't seem the type in his worn jeans and un-tucked shirt. Getting his suitcase out of the backseat he went up the walk way checking his watch, two fifty two P.M. Well at least he didn't decide to show up in the middle night.  
  
He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair nervously and knocked on the door, something inside him was saying he was getting more than her bargained for on this vacation.  
  
Ayame frowned and headed back downstairs wiping her hands on her apron. She didn't have any reservations for today, and no one around here would knock. Always the curious one she opened the door a crack and peeped out, what she saw stunned her. There standing on her doorstep was the best looking male of her species. He was one of the dark Irish, like Kagome with his long black hair pulled into a low ponytail and his cerulean eyes twinkling with mischief.   
  
Coughing and realizing that she had been staring she pulled the door open more fighting back the blush that was fighting its way onto her face.  
  
Koga blanched, this must be the Inn Keepers daughter or something. He was expecting on old short plump lady but here stood what must be a human sized fairy. He didn't let his eyes wander though for her voice snapped him out of his dream state.  
  
"Umm may I help you?" Ayame asked hesitantly not noticing his stare.  
  
"Oh yes I'm looking for Ms. Shaylee; I have a reservation I'm a little early. I'm Koga Faolan"   
  
Ayame smiled and opened her door a bit more as if in welcoming. "I'm Ayame Shaylee, welcome to Chay Inn Mr. Faolan." She said with a genuine smile, she always loved having guests so she didn't care that he was early, it took away the bite of loneliness she felt in this big house all by herself.   
  
Koga was shocked; this young woman was the Inn Keeper? With a shrug he walked past her ignoring the shock he felt when their arms touched and stood in the entrance way looking at the paintings on the walls. He was astonished, they seemed so real. One was of the hills at dawn, a gray mist covering the green grass. Hidden in the mist were shadows, fairy shaped shadows.   
  
The other was just a landscape on the cliffs and the ocean beyond but no less beautiful. Ayame smiled seeing his awe at the paintings, Kagome was like a sister to her and she loved showing off her work. "Those were painted by a local artist, she lives right next door actually. She'll be in and out if you want to try and buy some of her art, usually no one leaves without one painting. Come I'll show you to your room you must be tired, did you drive or fly?" She asked while edging past him and towards the stairs.  
  
Koga followed her situating his suitcase to get a better grip on it. "Drove, wanted to see the scenery, though I got lost at about each and every turn I took." He said trying not to stair at her rear end as they walked up the stairs.  
  
With a smile she nodded, her accent was just a bit deeper than his being from the country and all. "That's the charm of the country side Mr. Faolan; you never know where you'll find yourself next. Here we are." She said stopping at a door on the third floor and pushing it open. "I just renovated this, used to be an attic. You have the third floor all to yourself but if you don't want to go up and down all those stairs I can move you somewhere else." She stepped aside to let him pass.   
  
He gave her a small smile as he passed her into the room. "No don't trouble yourself this is perfect." And it near was, the wall paper was a little girly but he could deal with tat. The purple Iris trimming and the lavender paint was nothing he couldn't handle. The bedspread was a nice sky blue with lavender and blue pillows. She walked over to the bathroom explaining this and that but he was barely paying attention to what she said, just enjoying the sound of her voice.  
  
"....and I start cooking breakfast around six thirty but if that's too early for you I can wait..." She trailed off noticing he wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. With a small smile she walked over to the bed and took the pillows off placing them on the small sofa and pulling back the covers. "You must be tired after your long drive, get some rest I'll wake you up when dinner is ready. If you wish to take a shower the towels are in the cupboard to your left, if you need anything I'll be downstairs." With a small smile she left the room closing the door softly behind her and heading back downstairs.  
  
He heard the creak of wood as she went back down to the first floor a small smile still on his lips. He had a beautiful landlady, who smelled like the flowers she decorated the room with and was in a house with her for three weeks. Something told him this was going to be the best three weeks of his life. He took off his boots and just climbed into the bed taking a much needed nap.  
  
a/n: If Ayame seems OOC I'm sorry but I haven't seen any episodes with her as of yet but I'm working on that! For information on the three other stories that will follow this one go to my profile.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Once again thanks to Liz for reading and approving, and thanks to all of you who have already reviewed this story is coming out faster than my others. I've already started on third chapter and should be out by Saturday.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha but this story plot is mine, please don't steal.

* * *

Ayame frowned, it was six and she had dinner nearly cooked, but Koga still hadn't woken up and she always felt so bad when she woke someone up. Seeing no way around it and not wanting the poor man to starve to death she headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Not getting a response she walked into the room just as Koga walked out of the bathroom......wearing a towel....dripping wet.  
  
Well of course she did what any sane woman would do, she stared, and stared. Until she heard a low chuckle coming from the one she was currently staring at. With a small eep and a quiet sorry she rushed out of the room completely forgetting why she had come up there in the first place. She went back down the stairs and fanned her face trying to get the blush to go away. It's just a man Ayame, she told herself, don't get yourself so worked up over him.  
  
Koga couldn't help but chuckle as he came down the stairs now wearing a clean pair of jeans and a button up plaid shirt. Seeing his land lady all flustered like that made his male ego grow just a bit.  
  
He found her in the kitchen bustling around busily getting dinner prepared, she had cooked a meatloaf with rolls, corn, and mashed potatoes. For desert they were having tea cake. She didn't notice him until he cleared his throat. With another small blush she looked up at him a small smile on her face.  
  
"Dinners ready if you'll just go into the dining room...." She felt a little nervous under his heated stare.  
  
"If it's ok with you I wouldn't mind eating in here." He said indicating the small table in the middle of the room.  
  
She cleared her throat and nodded, it was a strange request most of her guests preferred the elegant dining room to her homey kitchen. She quickly set his place and put his food in front of him. "What would you like to drink, I have some wine, cola, water, orange juice." She brushed her hands nervously through her hair.  
  
"Water will be fine thanks." She quickly got it for him and set it by his plate then went about tidying up after she made sure he was all set, completely aware that his gaze never left her for a second.  
  
"So how did you learn of my Inn Mr. Faolan?" She asked nervously, wanting something to fill the awkward silence.  
  
"A friend of my mothers stayed here once, said if the scenery doesn't draw you in the cooking will." Takes a bite of meatloaf. "She wasn't exaggerating, you're a great cook Ms. Shaylee."  
  
"Please call me Ayame" Chuckles "You're making me sound like an old lady." Finished washing the last pan and put it away then started on wrapping up some food to take over to Kagome, knowing that girl she'd be eating nothing but crackers unless she didn't have home maker Ayame nearby.  
  
"Under one condition." Koga said, and smiled when she looked at him. "Call me Koga, you're trying to make me sound like an old man." When she smiled her agreement he went back to eating and she went back to wrapping, though his eyes never left her. What was it about this woman that just seemed to, draw him in. I mean there was nothing special about her. Sure her legs were great, and she had the greenest eyes he'd ever seen but...he'd dated models for gods sake. Why was he getting all riled up over one country woman.  
  
Oblivious to her guests thoughts she finished wrapping a full meal and picked it up turning around. "I'll be right back I have to take Kagome some food or she'll starve herself. That or die from her own cooking."  
  
"Hold on I'll join you." Having finished his meal he took the plate and glass and rinsed both out setting them in the sink. "Let me grab my jacket." The sun was going down and it was getting cooler out.  
  
Ayame frowned and stood there patiently waiting. When he came back down she made her way to the back door, but he beat her and opened the door gentlemanly like for her. With a smile of thanks she stepped past him and headed to the wall, Koga trailing her like a puppy. Going back to his thoughts he couldn't' figure out why he didn't want her out of his sight. It was like something in his subconscious told him not to let her, that he needed to protect her.  
  
When they got to the wall he noticed she was setting the plate down and scrambling up, and being the gentleman he was he gently took a hold of her waist and lifted her to the top of the wall with ease. Her five foot two frame was lighter than he thought and he felt a jolt where he touched her.  
  
She blushed and smiled at him sliding off the wall and landing on the other side and picking back up the plate waiting for him. Once he got over they started off again, walking in companionable silence.  
  
As they neared the cabin Koga noticed that Ayame tensed, all Ayame could think was what Kagome was going to do. She was sure that her friend was going to give Koga a cross examination, she really was an overprotective friend.  
  
Koga frowned wondering what was bothering her but didn't voice his concerns, and fought back the urge to wrap an arm around her. Ayame didn't even pause at the front door she just walked in calling out her friends name. Koga hesitated a moment then stepped in, stopping to take in the room. The furniture was worn and old, but still looked sturdy. Clothes, books, and the occasional smock covered the furniture, while the walls were covered in what he guessed were her own paintings.  
  
He heard voices in the next room and followed them stopping when he saw who Ayame was talking with, this must be the artist she was s o proud of. Well she definitely looked the arty type, with her torn jeans a loose off the shoulder shirt covered in paint.  
  
Kagome stopped her conversation on the latest local wedding and turned her attention to the man in her kitchen doorway raising a brow. Though he wore jeans and a t-shirt he was obviously from money. It was obvious in the way he held himself. She looked back at Ayame raising a brow a small smile on her face.  
  
Ayame coughed nervously and chuckled "Oh I'm sorry, Koga this is my friend Kagome Higurashi, Kagome this is Koga Faolan, he's my guest I was telling you about." She gave her friend a warning look that clearly said behave.  
  
Kagome's grin dropped and her gaze turned wary. So this was the rich business man that was staying at her friends Inn for three weeks. She never understood Ayames need to surround herself with people, solitary life was just as fulfilling. Turning back to the matter at hand she eyed him more critically, he looked like a womanizer, and that wasn't good. Kagome turned her gaze back to Ayame and opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by a deep baritone voice.  
  
"I've seen your artwork Ms. Higurashi, and I'm very impressed. You wouldn't mind perhaps selling me a piece some time?" Koga asked casually leaning against the door frame. He could tell she didn't like him, or trust him. Good he wasn't very trustable anyway.  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to him and raised a brow. Some high class business man liked her work? Interesting. "Of course, though there are a few pieces that I refuse to sell." Looks back at Ayame with a look that said we'll talk later.  
  
Ayame cleared her throat and smiled to break the tension. "Well I should get back. If it's ok with Kagome, you can stay Koga." She said looking to her guest.  
  
"No I'll go back with you, it was nice meeting you Ka....Ms. Higurashi." He said with a small smile trying to be polite'  
  
Kagome inclined her head. "You to Mr. Faolan." She followed them to the door and waved them off, then turned back to the kitchen and dug into her food. She hoped Ayame knew what she was getting herself into.  
  
Ayame and Koga once again walked back in silence, until Koga decided to ask a few questions about Ayames peculiar friend. "So how long have you two known each other? You seemed really close, almost like sisters."  
  
Ayame nodded a small smile spreading her face. "We met when I moved here. I was five she was six, we became instant friends. I had just lost my parents in a plane accident she had lost her father to cancer. We were both really quiet so we just kind of clicked. Then she introduced me to Miroku and Kagura and we became the four musketeers, always doing everything together."  
  
Koga blinked. "Miroku? Kagura?"  
  
"Oh yes, sorry they own the local pub, Cherry Blossom. They're brother and sister, though no one would guess it. They couldn't be more opposite. But they love each other and would kill to help each other." Leaving it at that Ayame started climbing the wall and Koga once more helped her over. Once back in the house they went their separate ways, Koga up to his room to unpack, Ayame to the room off the kitchen to mend some clothes for Kagome.  
  
Neither of them knew that the thing on both their minds, was their housemate.


End file.
